Sagnic the Soghog
by videos4candy
Summary: sophmorebob is liek gonna fuck mrs friz and so sonic cums to his rescue! then andy mandy is grandy i want some brandyyyy


Sagnic the Soghog  
>By: Adam Fumbleberry, Patrick Ass S知ore, Ashuley pooyay HUEGH<p>

Chapter Juan: Ms. Frizzle in Bikini Bottom  
>It was an autistic day in Bikini Bottom. Patrick was off getting off to squidward痴 tentacles (because that痴 his fetish). Squidward was okay with it no. On the show, Squidward doesn稚 like Patrick, but for the purposes of this fanfiction, he does knot. So Patrick was releasing his seed on squidward. Next paragraph.<br>Meanwhile, on the magic schoolbus, spongebob痴 surpise guess HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SITCOM. No but really, spunglebib cuts open the bisexual jewish American ginger (what the fuck kind of horrible creation is he) known as Arnold Matthew Perlstein, R.L. RIP Stein, and spongebob痴 absorbent, yellow, porous, Longfellow is getting fapped right into Arnold痴 meaty ginger hips. This usually happens to Arnold on the boss, but not usually by spang. Press enter  
>Meanwhile, this is where ralhpy actually nobody tries to save him nevermind actually he tries to save him but he ends up joining whose the black one with the catchphrase we gotta put the catchphrase in there. Wait nono it was the black guy he was black.<br>IGNORE THAT LAST PARAGRAPH  
>Ms. Frizzle is excape to bikin bosom and spongebob is wait liz is the hostage and ms frizzle gopes into the magic school bus biking potsum. Sphone bob is driving bus into bacon bottle and everyone is dead.<p>

Chapter Jew: Sagnic cums  
>Sanic was jerkin his luscious 100% all-beef thermometer around at the speed of spund and it was good. Subtly, he reached his foot up to his 21st digit and started to give his Action Jackson an ato footjob. Next fast.<br>Acorn Andy (original character donut stole) was walking around and he has a jewfro and hipster glasses and is fat and is really interested in the climate of bikini bottom weather. Once day anic is blowin em and everyone gets AIDSachu and then suddenly EVERYTHING IS DRAWN BYLITTLE PONY friendship is religious do not steal  
>uhh then the cheetahmen cum outta nowher and they bring their cheeta hoes the Cheetah Girls ands tart Shreking their shit right thenre and then sanic kiled fuck this is too much next<br>sanic fuzed with acortn ashley and made Sacornic the Andyhog donut steel (c)tm(R) registered trademark of Patrick Ryan Passmore do not steal please i swear its all i have dont steal it im sorry jnm sorry...  
>and so sacornic gozer to ghostbuster land and further fuses with Egon from the Ghostbusters and Slimer and it makes Egonicornmer the Humanhogsquirrel and then finally they go to bikini bottom for a visit of Sacornicgrams old friend, Sandy Hook Philosophy,<p>

Chapter Freedom Tower: Super C  
>Spanglebortion then gets a tony award for best musical pictuire 2014 gnome of the year edition 420 blazing it mtn dew doritoes #####<br>mrs frizzel is there and shes all like, nigger no you killed arnold he was paying me money to fuck him and i need that money for drugs  
>Spongebobular:?wtf u talkikn aboot m8 i r8 88 gimme the booty i want the booty  
>frizzlechu: ogre mah dead bodeh<br>Miss Frizzle shed her skin and became green, like an ogre. She was Shrek. Shrizzle the Asperchu grabbed spongebob and grew a millin dicks And Fucked Him SO Hrad that is Rad in my quadcore processor  
>frizzles like nope kills em hes not dead tho and he becomes super spongebob and then fuses with the sungod charles barkley and he gets up to slam and welcomes Sacornic to the JAM jimbo<br>and so now sacornic is there and sacornegonslimer fuzeds with shrizzle and they make Shacornegonslimerizzle then fuse with shit heed Shacornegoslimerizzleed but Nigger for short  
>and then Nigger kills SpongeGod and its the end?<br>but not for long because i forgot thwe secks  
>then they all unfuze and *lauigh track* lol they unfize<br>then they fuck in an orgy and cum cums frum firzzles bum and spongebobs dum and Shek has a thum

I give Sonic Generations 8/8 on IgN.  
>edn fin The.\<p> 


End file.
